


You Can Go A Couple Rounds with Me

by SvenYves



Series: Steve and Darcy's picket fence Dreamland [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Post Fight Skinny Steve, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, There is sex and smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvenYves/pseuds/SvenYves
Summary: Steve can't help fighting bullies. Darcy can't help it if he is just so irresistible after a fight. Of course, this is only a problem weeks later....





	You Can Go A Couple Rounds with Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ShieldShock, Steve/Darcy thing! 
> 
> So, this is Miin's fault because she said it and I melted. So, I wrote it.  
> Skinny Steve is a dream and I love him.

After an hour of thinking, Darcy decided to blame Steve for her problem. Cute, skinny Steve made her brain go out the window. One, he was just that cute and the perfect boyfriend. Two, sex with Steve was not cute but hot as hell. That might come from the fact that Steve has no chill and would fight a tree if he had enough cause to fight it. Thank God, Steve had a friend like Bucky Barnes to help him out if fights got out of control or Darcy would lose her mind. Also, its not her fault that he looked hot all mad and righteous. Three, she loved him. So those were reasons enough to blame him. She remembered the exact day that he caused her problem.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

He had got in a fight again. Darcy was stuck between telling Steve off and being proud. Of course, she wasn’t going to give him encouragement to start fights. Not like he needed it. As he walked in the door, Darcy took in the battle wounds. His top lip was busted and a shiner was forming on his right eye. Steve might have also just finished an asthma attack by the pale look of his skin and he still had a bit of a wheeze. Steve went to the couch in their living room, as Darcy grabbed an ice pack she had at the ready in their freezer. 

“Who did what this time?” Darcy said as she plopped on the couch next to Steve, pressing the ice pack on his face. She had angled it to sit on his eye and touch part of his mouth. Steve took over holding it to his face after he gave her a look that said ‘I can handle it, it isn’t that bad’. Which was a lie, considering he probably got punched in the face a few times.

“Those two guys who live on the corner were being assholes.” Steve mumbled. Darcy tried not to get too hot and bothered. Steve punching people should not make her horny. But, Steve’s eyes always got a little serious after a fight and she wanted to take his clothes off. 

“They are always assholes. You can’t punch every asshole. And don’t say, ‘I can try’. Who were they being jerks too?”

Steve didn’t say anything for a moment. It must have been something kind of bad for Steve not to rant about it, Darcy thought to herself. So, she waited him out. She held one of his hands and used the other to lightly brush his hair back down on his head. After a minute or two, Steve squeezed her hand and blew out an angry sigh. Darcy suddenly realized what this fight could have been about.

“Did they say something about us?” Darcy softly said. Not surprisingly, Steve would get in a fight if they said something about him being with her. Some people, read some asshole guys wanting in her pants, made comments about her being with Steve. It was usually just the same old “you could do better than him, fuck me instead.” She was kind of interested in what exactly they said just to Steve.

“It doesn’t matter, what they said.” Steve said but then winced as he pursed his lips together in an angry expression. 

Darcy removed the ice pack from the right side of Steve’s face and just looked at him. That angry pouting face made her want to kiss him. And being that he just was in a fight, probably did not want to talk about it, and she really wanted him, she kissed him. It started out as a gentle so as not to hurt his swollen lip. This turned into Steve grabbing her hair to hold her against him as he aggressively kissed her. He was always kind of an aggressive kisser, but more so he kissed her like he thought she might disappear. If this hurt him in anyway, he didn’t say anything about it. Darcy was running her hands from Steve’s neck down his chest. When she felt his chest and stomach tremble under her fingers, she pulled his shirt out from where it was tucked in his pants and rubbed her hands under his shirt. She tried not to touch too hard in case he got hit in the chest or ribs. Steve huffed into her mouth that was still kissing his and pulled at her t-shirt. 

“Come over here. You aren’t going to hurt me.” 

Darcy moved with Steve until he was lying down on the couch and Darcy was hovering over him, straddling him. He had that wicked grin on his face that told her she was in for a good time. That grin was the catalyst that started them furiously taking their clothes off. Their shirts came off quick and easy. As Darcy went to remove Steve’s belt, Steve’s hands slid up her stomach. Darcy had to stop pulling on his pants because Steve was touching her breasts. He then rubbed her nipples in her favorite way (a little squeeze and rubbed her nipple with his thumb] that had her moaning and grinding down into his lap. Steve then started to “draw” on her, as she called it. His fingers tracing imagined images on her skin, wherever he could reach. He liked to focus on her sensitive areas: her neck, her breasts, and her stomach. 

“Are you painting again?” Darcy sighed out. She was still grinding into Steve’s lap and left his belt half undone.

“I can’t improve a masterpiece but I can try.” Steve grinned at her. 

Darcy smiled but let out a moan as Steve’s hand slid into her pants to grab her ass. Darcy followed the movements of hands as he guided her to grind against him. Darcy felt Steve’s cock hard and rubbing almost perfectly on her clit. The only thing better would have been if he was naked, and Darcy went in to finish removing Steve’s pants to make that thought a reality. Steve beat her to it as he moved one of his hands from squeezing her ass to sliding inside her panties. Steve’s fingers were artist’s hands, and he knew just how to move them to make her moan. He gathered the wetness leaking out of her to play with her clit. Darcy was kind of out of her mind, half naked on top of Steve while he moved his hands to her perfect rhythm, a mix of soft, steady touches of his thumb to her clit with light penetration from his long fingers. She tried to touch him, run her hands all over his exposed chest. But after a just well placed thrust of his fingers, Darcy fell over to lay on top of Steve and kissed his desperately. She loved kissing while she came. And she had enough thought not to crush Steve as she fell and used her forearms placed on either side of his head to catch herself. 

“Does that feel good? Tell me how good it feels.” Steve was teasing her in a low voice. She could barely continue to kiss him as she approached her climax. 

“Yes… I am… about to cum. Fuck. Yes.” Darcy whispered this into Steve’s mouth as felt herself cum. She moaned and cussed as she moved her hips to help Steve finish off her orgasm. Steve continued playing with her until she scrunched up her face and moved his hand from her. She sat up but leaned sideways onto the back of the couch.

“That was a treat, doll.” Steve said then licked the wetness left on his fingers. 

“I guess I get a treat too, right?” Darcy wanted to see this guy get wrecked and quickly removed his pants and hers. It was a little bit of a dance to get all of their clothes off, and some giggling happened on Darcy’s end when she forgot Steve was still wearing shoes when she tried to take off his pants and boxers.

As soon as their clothes with scattered across the floor, Darcy got on top and got her treat. She was still wet from her orgasm but it had been a little while since he had been inside her. Darcy wasn’t thinking about how long it had been as Steve’s cock stretched her out. She did go slowly and Steve’s hands squeezed and played with her breasts while she sat down on his cock. When she pressed her hips to his, she waited a moment, rolling her hips to get use to the feeling. Darcy finally looked up at Steve and she got want she wanted. Just looking at him under her like that was great, but the look in his eyes was her favorite. He looked so out of it with pleasure that Darcy quickly rocked up then ground down into Steve’s lap. Steve’s hand went straight to her hips and let out a whine.

“Now, this is a treat. Do I feel good? How good do I feel?” Darcy said breathlessly as leaned down slightly to get closer to Steve but continued to rock her hips up and down. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Please. Darce. Fuck.” Steve was murmuring. 

He could barely keep his eyes open. Darcy loved to see him like this. He just gets so into it. His mouth couldn’t stay closed and his tongue would peak out to wet his lips. His hands got a mind of their own and would touch her wherever he could. Darcy loved the noises he made, little whines and moans while quietly cussing. After a few minutes, Darcy built up speed and was fucking him at a steady pace. She could feel herself getting close to coming. She added a little grinding motion on the downward thrust and she knew she was almost there.

“Baby, are you close? Cause I am going to.” Darcy whimpered. 

“Fucking god. So close. Just cum. Cum, Darce. Come on.” 

Darcy did not need much encouragement after hearing Steve moaning like that and also thrusting his hips under her for more friction between them. After a few more thrust she came hard on top of him, grinding into his lap to chase the filling. She did moan pretty loud but was lucky enough to open her eyes to see Steve cum a few moments after her. It took them a minute to catch their breath; well, Steve always needed a few minutes more to breath normal. Also, Darcy was always worried that Steve might have an asthma attack with the way he was breathing afterwards. But she moved up so that he fell out of her. She giggled and whined at the feeling of that. Steve was still lying there, smiling at her. 

“Is sex with me that good?” Darcy waggled her eyebrows and grinned.

“I love you.” Steve said simply, grinning back at her. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Darcy would remember that. But also, because that was the week that Darcy took antibiotics for a sinus infection she was fighting. The day that Steve looked all beat up and sexy, they hadn’t had sex in a while on the count of Darcy feeling bad the week prior. Add the heat of the moment, both of them forgetting her birth control isn’t really working, and both forgetting a condom equaled Darcy sitting in the bathroom a few weeks later with a pregnancy test while Steve was at work. Her timer on her phone went off and she was getting ready to look at a pee stick that would change their lives. However, right as she was ready to flip the stick so she could see it (it was too nerve-wracking to have it right side up), she heard the door to their apartment open and Steve call for her.

“Darcy! I’m home. I grabbed those cookies you wanted from that bakery on the way!”

She panicked at the sound of Steve’s voice, dropped the test on the floor, and ran into the bathroom door. Which must have been loud because Steve heard it. 

“Darcy! Doll, are you okay?” Steve whipped into the bathroom to see Darcy leaning against the sink, rubbing her forehead. 

“What happened? Are you okay?” Steve moved her hands away from her forehead but kept hold of one of her hands as he gently checked her head for any bumps or bruises. Of course, this sweet act made Darcy cry. 

“Doll, does it hurt that bad? Here, let me…” But before Darcy could tell him that she just thought he was being sweet, Steve turned around to grab a washcloth and saw the reason for all of Darcy’s panic. Darcy looked where Steve looked, forgetting she dropped the test on the floor. 

“Oh, I guess that is the reason I was crying and wanted cookies.” Darcy mumbled as she saw the positive test lying on the floor.

“Darcy. Darce, is that? Are we? Are you! I mean, because but our…” Steve was babbling, which was so sweet Darcy started to laugh.

“Yep, that is mine. I am pregnant. It is our baby. Are you excited or scared? Because I can’t tell.” Darcy could have probably seen it clearly if she wasn’t so nervous about what he was exactly thinking.

“What? Of course, I am excited. Darce, we are having a baby!” Steve grabbed her face and kissed her frantically. While it was a little messy, Darcy was so happy that she just didn’t care. After their teeth accidentally clacked together, Steve pulled back and gave Darcy a teary smile that made her want to cry again. Steve leaned his forehead against hers but moved back as Darcy winced at the pressure to her bruised forehead.

“Shit, let me get you some ice. You want to sit down? Is the baby okay? Do you need to go to the doctor? Have you gone yet?” Steve was talking a mile a minute as he ran out of the bathroom to the kitchen. Darcy followed him out of the bathroom and happily made her way to the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did not get too much into the background and setting in this fic. I might do a follow up after they have the baby that would get more into some kind of story a little bit. But I hoped you liked it.


End file.
